1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of traction apparatus in general, and in particular to a traction apparatus having angularly and laterally adjustable structural components to accommodate individual patients and/or medical procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,291; 3,850,166; 5,441,480; 5,961,512; and 5,632,726, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse arrangements for immobilizing and/or placing a patient""s limbs in a traction mode.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical apparatus for applying traction to a patient""s limbs while the patient reclines in a supine position and wherein the apparatus employs both laterally and angularly adjustable components to accommodate the needs of individual patients.
As most physicians are well aware, the proper application of traction forces is a necessary requirement when setting bone fractures and performing other related medical procedures.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need in the medical field for a new and improved angularly adjustable traction apparatus that can be employed in both the straight anterior and direct superior modes, as well as positions intermediate thereof, and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the angularly adjustable traction apparatus that forms the basis of the invention comprises in general, a main support unit, a limb immobilizing unit, a pulley unit, a track unit, and a pair of anchor units wherein the limb immobilizing and pulley units are angularly and laterally adjustable relative to the main support unit and the track unit and the pulley unit is vertically adjustable as well.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the main support unit comprises a base platform member that is dimensioned to fit under a patient""s upper torso and the track unit comprises an elongated track groove formed in the platform member and dimensioned to slidably receive the limb immobilizing, pulley, and pair of anchor units.
While the subject matter of this invention produces the same functional results as that produced in my co-pending application, the specific arrangement of structural components improves a surgeon""s access to the patient""s immobilized limbs while maximizing the x-ray field of view of the patient""s limb.
Furthermore, the apparatus of this invention employs a plurality of quick release securing elements for angularly adjusting and maintaining the desired angular orientation of the various structural components. The pair of anchor units are specifically designed to prevent the displacement of the limb immobilizing and pulley units once their desired positioning and angular orientations have been achieved.